


Auralphonic 017: Talking with the AO3

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [17]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Paraka as they interview a board member from the AO3 and discuss the wonderful world of the AO3.  Including news, talkbacks and recs.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep017/">pinboard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 017: Talking with the AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_017_talking_with_the_ao3.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:11:13  
**Hosts:** paraka and dodificus

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep017/).

[Amplificathon 2016](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2936506.html)

[Podfic Big Bang](https://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/)

[Drop Dead Gorgeous written by maya and read by heatherfics](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2064056.html)

[Synaesthesia written by astolat and read by anatsuno](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244249)

[Except Thou Bless Me written by architeuthis and read by exmanhater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5699191)

[What Not To Expect When You're Not Expecting written by thehoyden and read by aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314759)

[Limited Release written by rageprufrock and read by aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/534186)

[Linger written by waldorph and read by podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104148)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
